Bodies
by Passion Pit x
Summary: Redone! MWWP. Its the 7th and final year in Hogwarts, and the final year before all the trouble before their lives get torn apart. No superhot Mary-Sue types, just a lot of random romance and rumors. Props to the final year of the Marauders!


**So I was looking back at this bad-boy and decided that the only thing to do was re-write it. Second version of this story, better than the first in my humble opinion. So anyways it's told mostly from 3rd**** person POVs mostly James and Sirius, but chances are I'll start adding in random POVs to fill in the goings on in Hogwarts. **

**Oh and this chap is very similar to the original, but les bad. I hope!**

**So. Here's to second chances! **

_**Sirius Black. **_

"I'm easy," Sirius said, staring into the bland blue eyes of Tara Pusblister, a Ravenclaw in his year, walking through the twilit corridors to his evening Charms class. Annoyed at being followed by the opposite sex in the hallways all day, and had decided to put a stop to it. "I'm easy and loose. I love women, women love me." Tara raised her arched eyebrows and pouted in a would-be sexy way, except for the fact that her lips were thin and chapped. Everything about Tara was thin, her arms, her face, her dark blonde hair, her flat chest, her legs. The way she narrowed her eyes in a permanent glare.

"Oh, Sirius, you're so bad," she said in her low drawl, and batted her spider-like eyelashes.

"Let me finish. I'd rather be with a plank than you, because it's basically the same thing except I'd get more interesting conversation from the plank," he said slowly.

Tara's thin shark-like face slowly changed from flirty to confused. "Sirius, what the-"

"Tara," he said slowly. "I'm easy. It's no secret." she nodded and looked like she was going to say something again, but he cut her off. "But I refuse to degrade myself to your level. I'm not desperate." she still looked confused. Sirius decided to spell it out for her. "I think the only person that finds you attractive is yourself," he paused. "And you're needlessly nasty to our Gryffindor girls."

She ignored the last part. "Sirius, loads of boys want me-"

"No, Tara, they don't, they really, _really _don't. You run around the school, acting like queen bee and slutting about the place, treating my friends badly, " he said in disbelief, remembering the cruel things she had once said about Remus' tattered robes. "And gain some weight! I like my girls to havemeat on their bones!"

"But I went out with Ian Brodsky for like all last year!" she exclaimed, but it was more of a loud statement. Her voice lacked emotion. It was a malicious drawl.

"Holly Brodsky's brother? I wouldn't go shouting _that _out on the rooftops, dear," Sirius snapped. He silently cursed his friends for not being around.

"Hey Tara," came the voice of Sirius's fellow Gryffindor, Julian Wolfe. He nodded at Sirius. "I was wondering if you maybe took my potions book last period-"

"Excuse me cant you see that I'm in the middle of a _conversation _with Sirius?" she said in her venomous brogue.

"I don't bloody want her," Sirius retorted. He knew that she would be with him and brag about it, dirtying up Sirius' already crooked name. "And I'm seeing someone already,"

She made a hissing sort of noise, did her notorious eye-roll and stormed off.

"Nasty piece of work, that one," Julian commented he and Sirius started walking to class. Sirius just nodded silently.

Julian was one of the Gryffindor gang that Sirius hung out with sometimes. They were never in with the Marauders, but were on the verge of being good friends, and were in the group that usually surrounded them filled with admirers.

They parted as they walked in the doors of Advanced Charms, and Sirius took a seat beside Peter. The two smiled at each other, and laughed silently at that slag Tara Pusblister.

**xXx**

Sirius lay sprawled across his bed, staring at the ceiling. James sat on the end of his bed, staring the Marauder's map. "What's the name of your girlfriend again, Sirius?" James said.

"Emily," Sirius said idly.

"Emily Green?"

"I think so,"

"Mate, I don't really know what to think of this, but…" he thrust the map into Sirius' hands. The names Glen Weatherwax and Emily Green were intertwined in a fourth floor broom closet.

Sirius tossed the map back at James. "That could be any Emily Green." James gave him a look, not quite pitying, but almost there. "I don't care. I didn't like her anyways."

"I know, mate," James said, but a bit too neutrally. "I know. She was a bitch with nice legs."

Sirius was quiet for a long time. He knew James was watching him out of the corner of his eye.

"You know what I'm going to do?" Sirius said, suddenly sitting up suddenly in his bed, looking at James, his grey eyes glittering. "I'm gonna do a drink-run to Hogsmead to steal us some oak-matured mead and Firewhisky, while you round up the gang. Get Moony and Peter to get some food from the kitchen. Tonight, we drink to loose women, and their interchangeability,"

**So that's that, home boys! **

**And yes, I did make up that last word. Well, at least according to Word… **

**Oh and in the last version I posted a riddle, and nobody was able to guess it! **

**The riddle was:**

"_A man was to be sentenced, and the judge told him, "You may make a statement. If it is true, I'll sentence you to four years in Azkaban. If it is false, I'll sentence you to six years in Azkaban." After the man made his statement, the judge decided to let him go free. What did the man say?"_

**And the answer? Well, here it is!**

"_He said, "You'll sentence me to six years in prison." If it was true, then the judge would have to make it false by sentencing him to four years. If it was false, then he would have to give him six years, which would make it true. Rather than contradict his own word, the judge set the man free."_

**I'll try get another one for the next chap, riddles are kinda fun :3**


End file.
